To control any kind of machines, particularly in the textile industry, it is common to use pattern cards having holes or nonperforated points and made of paper, cardboard, plastic foil or a similar light material. These pattern cards save a lot of room and are handy to use, but they require careful handling. During intensive use, control errors can occur if the control points become damaged or notched due to the action of the reading needles and/or pressure exerted by the reading needles which is too strong. But it is also required of such controls that they be able to apply greater forces which influence a mechanical part.
Reading and control devices with a positively driven part, in which part the reading needle is supported, are already known.
The goal of the invention is to provide such a device, which works reliably and directly, namely quickly, particularly in machines in which one part is returned by a spring into its initial position after being controlled and driven.